Faith In Family
by ImagineFiction27
Summary: MAJOR AU (Character story shifts) (Werewolf AU) When a wolf meets their mate, they entire world changes, in this case it just makes Aaron Hotchner's life even more dangerous. Called to help in a case of several missing mothers and one set of missing twins the BAU team has a difficult time discovering what is going on down one team member in the field.


**Minor character history/background changes.**

**Character: David Rossi**

** Italian on his mothers side. His parents divorced when he was 7 and he spent most of his summers in Italy with his mother and his school years in New York with his father. His father remarried and had another son. The younger brother, who grew up as a somewhat black sheep, resents David. Dive's brother has a daughter named Liliana Antuanette Rossi.**

**Character Aaron Hotchner**

**When Haley and Aaron discovered they were pregnant Haley wanted to get an abortion causing Aaron to ask for a divorce and pay her to have Jack. Haley not in the picture Aaron raises Jack with help from Jessica who didn't agree with her sisters wishes.**

**!WARNING! NOTHING STATED BY THE CHARACTER SPENCER REID IN THIS STORY IS 100% TRUE, I WILL DO MY RESEARCH BUT WILL NOT SWEAR TO ANYTHING!**

**MAJOR WARNING ==== There WILL be dark themes included in this story. Very dark trigger worthy moments will happen in this story. You are warned to leave. This warning is for the overall book; there will be themes of:**

** -Rape**

** -Abuse**

** -Abortions**

** -Miscarriages**

** -Kidnapping**

** -Assault**

** -Drugs**

** -Alcohol**

**-****Assault**

**-School Shootings**

**If these topics disturb you or are triggers please exit the story now. Other topics remain to be seen and may be added on at a later notice.**

* * *

The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down.

—Unknown

Silence covers the office like a blanket. Not a single case in a week and a half. Tensions have grown high, we know it is only a matter of time till something comes our way. But something deep in the pit of my stomach tells me this next one... it will be different. My wolf is on edge. And that just adds to my anxiety. My title and name is SSA Aaron Hotchner, leader of the best at the BAU. Pack Alpha. I stand in the door way of my office looking down at the pit as I watch my team, my pack. Jennifer "JJ" Jereau, our media and LOE liaison, grins at Spencer Reid our residential genius, with an IQ of 187, as Derek Morgan, our obsessive behaviorist, ruffles his hair. Out of the corner of my eye I see David Rossi, our most senior agent, step out of his office with his phone to his ear as he turns to me. The look on his face tells me all I need to know. My alpha growls in my chest as the coming danger is acknowledged.

I step back into my office and grab the doors as Dave steps through. "Liliana I'm going to put you on speaker phone, alright?"

A murmur comes from his phone as I close the door behind him and walk over to my desk. I seat myself on the corner of my desk as Dave sets the phone down and puts it on speaker phone. "Ms. my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner."

A soft buzzing comes through the phone before a soft voice with the slightest hint of an Italian accent floats out of the speaker speaking perfect Italian. Suddenly my heart is racing in my chest and I can feel my wolf perk up in my chest. That voice doing something to me. I glance up to Dave and wait for him to reply. When he does it is in the same tongue.

"Si zio." A soft breath and then she's talking again. "My name is Liliana Rossi, David Rossi's niece" For a second I find myself caught up in the sound of her voice, the way it moves and the sound of the Italian accent. ", I am an officer in Rowan County, North Carolina. For the past four months there have been several reports of mothers going missing. All of whom are mothers of twins. I've contacted neighboring counties and they all said they have similar cases months older and all have gone cold. There was one from Stanely County that was different then all the others. A year and a half ago a mother, her daughter, and son went missing. The mother's body was found three months later. That is when the trail of missing mothers picked up."

"You think they are all connected?"

She hums before answering verbally. "Yes sir."

I run everything she's said over in my head. "And what about the children?"

"Never found, after the half year mark most of the search effort had given up. I've contacted the remaining family and they say they have heard nothing since the discovery of the mother a Miss. Caroline Winters."

I look over to Dave to see him watching me but something in his gaze tells me he knows something is up. "Why are you calling us? Why not you Chief?"

"Our Chief doesn't believe we need the help, he doesn't want to ask for it, and has refused any advances from any of the other officers including myself."

Dave runs his hand over his beard and sighs. "The one things that my brother has always had an issue with is reaching out for help."

"Your brother?"

He nods his head. "Yes sir, my father is the head of our police station."

"Officer Rossi, we will contact you again some point in the future thank you for contacting us." I watch Dave and he meets my gaze.

"You know taking this case is going to cause a lot of problems not being invited by the chief of police." I ask wanting to run a hand down my face.

He nods his head and folds his hands in his lap. "I know. That is why I while stay here with Garcia. Hopefully with me out of the picture for the most part things will move smoothly for all of you.

"Dave." I groan as I stand up and walk around my desk to take my own seat.

"Aaron, I'm asking you to do this as a friend and a concerned uncle." I look up to meet Dave's eyes to find unbridled fear and concern. "If someone doesn't do anything this will only continue and if I know my niece she will proceed on her own."

~Criminal Minds~

After going over the case files and being debriefed we all, minus Dave, board the jet. "I find it odd that the Chief won't ask for help just because he knows his brother is in the FBI." JJ mutters across the table as she reads through her file again but I can tell she can't focus. I have to admit this case hits home. Any case involving children does.

The thought of something happening to me and Jack being left alone bothers me more than I want to let it. It has my wolf pacing around in his cage. "Technically it isn't that surprising. If Chief Rossi was raised compared to Dave and he couldn't meet those expectations he would have garnered a hatred for Rossi that he may not even realize." I glance at Reid as the others do the same.

"Still not doing your job because of it?" JJ asks shaking her head.

Morgan nods his head. "His own daughter went over his head because she knows what is going on and knows they need the help. That's just..."

I can't help but agree. "Let's focus on figuring out what we can from these files." I call hoping to refocus everyone but this is something none of them have seen before. The personal side of David Rossi. But I can't get the soft lilt of Rossi's niece out of my head. The barely there accent and the sweet sound of her voice nagging at the back of my head. The curious part of me, the part I've buried over the years, is stirring awake the more I think about what she might look like. And my wolf is even more curious than myself, I can feel him moving restlessly wanting to get out and take control.

~Criminal Minds~

It doesn't take us long to get to the county station and when we walk in several officers stare at us in confusion as one man, one closely resembling David steps out of his office his face turning a deep red. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Sir my name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is my team. We were requested to come down and assist in a string of serial kidnaps and murders."

He seems to bite his tongue as he sticks out his hand. "I'm Chief Clark Rossi, but you probably already know that."

"Yes, sir." I admit and his eyes flicker to all of my team mates. A territorial look entering his eyes as I realize immediately he's looking for Dave. "This is my team Special Agent Jennifer Jareau our Liaison, Special Agent Derek Morgan Obsessive Behaviorist, Special Agent and Doctor Spencer Reid, and Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

Clark Rossi nods his head his dark eyes moving over each one of us. "This all of you, no last minute arrivals."

I feel the urge to roll my eyes at his behavior as my wolf growls but refrain. "No, the rest of our team will be remaining in Quantico unless the need arises."

"Had I known you were coming I would have had a space set up for you." He offers with a sarcastic grin.

He's pissed that is for sure. "The conference room is set up for you all to use," Chief Rossi spins to his left in surprise his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open in disbelief as I finally get a look at the owner of the soft Italian voice from the conversation earlier that day. "I managed to get the other counties to fax over their files and cases after discussing the fact that the FBI was coming to aid in the investigation."

I barely hold the desire of my wolf in as I feel his approval at the appearance before us. Liliana Antuanette Rossi is a small petite woman with shoulder length burgundy red hair braided down her right shoulder, two strands of hair curling on either sides of her face.

Natural olive skin tone with small nicks and scars here and there on her face. My eyes wander down to her neck and suddenly my wolf is just under the surface wanting to lick and nip at the visible flesh. I clinch my jaw as I focus on forcing my wolf back into his cage. Once I can focus again I notice something else. I can't pull my eyes from are her bright silver blueish eyes that stare back at me so many emotions swirling in the odd colors. Her gaze is timid but firm and controlled. She's no where to being an alpha but her gaze speaks of a Beta. But her scent is all an Omega.

Deciding to leave that for later I look her over. She looks well in her uniform, holding herself tall but there is no sign of a cocky air to her no large ego weighing her down. Adding more to the sense of an omega.

"I made a call to the local motel, it isn't much but you won't have to worry about noisy neighbors." She continues her eyes moving between myself and my team. I can tell she's putting a lot of effort into not looking at her father who is now glaring at her. Surprisingly enough Clark Rossi isn't an Alpha but a Delta "Here are your room keys, the first night is covered by the station funding but you'll have to pay for the rest of your nights by noon tomorrow." For the first time since we arrived Liliana Rossi looks to her father and grimaces. "If you will excuse me."

I watch as she turns around and walks across the room to a desk and takes her seat as a few officers watch her. Some look shocked but others glance between her and her father worriedly. "I would offer to let you get right to work but hospitality dictates you settle in and I have some business to take care of."

Without so much as a goodbye or good day Chief Rossi is storming off towards his office. Before he steps through the door way he looks over at his daughters desk. "Officer Rossi, my office now!"

Several people jump, startled by the yell and get back to work, fearful glances being shares by coworkers. Others openly stare at Liliana Rossi as she stands up. When she turns to where I can see her face I'm surprised. For an Omega about to face off with a Delta, she doesn't look scared but determined and angry. "Head out to the motel I will meet you all there." I offer as I start to hand out room keys. And that's when I realize there are only two room keys.

"What about you Hotch?" Reid asks as I assign him with Morgan.

"I will find a room for the night, go unload your stuff into your rooms. I will be here." I instruct and they are all out the door talking away as I turn back around and take in the office. Mostly everyone has gone back to work, all but those sitting closest to the Chief's office. They don't hide their winces well. I start making my way to the office intent on stopping whatever grilling is going on when the only other female officer steps up to me.

She's short, about four foot six with short blond hair and brown eyes. Her face is pinched but her eyes are full of relief and her body language is loose and open. I can't smell a wolf on her.

"Thank you for coming out here." She whispers. I hear an increase in muttering around the office, all in agreement. "We've been trying to talk the Chief into calling you for about two weeks now." Again the murmur rises and falls in agreement. "No one knew Liliana was going to do that."

I nod my head. "Of course, it is my job." I offer before she steps aside and I finish my trek to the Chief's office. As I reach for the handle voices raise inside.

~Criminal Minds~

I take a calming breath before I stand up and steel myself for the screaming match that is for sure about to come. I can feel eyes on me, normally that wouldn't bother me. But there is one set that I can feel roaming over my face as I make my way to my fathers office. Aaron Hotchner. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and feel my insides warm like a fire has been lit beneath them. He's definitely my type. Tall, dark, handsome. A quiet but commanding voice that sends shivers down your spin just thinking about it. His suit is impeccable and his hair is groomed to the side casting soft shadows over his dark brown eyes making them seem even darker. But his wolf and scent... I quickly snap my attention to my father as I round the corner of the door frame into his office.

"Close the door behind you." The anger is barely contained.

This isn't going to go over well. I let the door snap shut behind me and stand in front of his desk. Right now he's not just my boss. I can see it in his eyes. He's infuriated that I disobeyed his orders as my boss and father. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Going over my head, to the FBI. To your UNCLE. When I, your Chief, tell you not to. We don't need their help."

My anger builds as I think of all the kids and grandparents I have had to talk to. All the mothers asking for updates on whether it was safe to leave their houses alone. Suddenly I feel rage build in my chest as my wolf growls and grows bigger in my chest as I feel my omega status shift. "Yes we do!" I snap. In my anger I feel my fangs drop and my vision goes grey as my eyes shift in my rage. "Twenty seven mothers have gone missing in the past six months. Nine of which are from here and you have done nothing." I think back to all the times someone went missing and the pit in the bottom of my stomach got bigger. "We have no lead, we have no evidence, and we have no name. More and more women are going to go missing and you want to just sit around because you don't want to ask your brother for help. That makes him better than you. He does whatever it takes to get the job done. But you won't ask for help because of some petty childhood jealousy."

"You forget your place young lady!" He bellows snapping up to his feet throwing his chair back. His fangs drop and his dark blues shift to deep gold yellow.

I jerk away as I feel my rage fall a little but my anger is still boiling over. "Oh really, but haven't you? Your job is to serve and protect not ignore what has been right in front of you for half a year."

"You don't have the right-."

I can feel tears burn my eyes as pure blinding rage fills my chest and my wolf lets out a howl. "I have no right?!" I feel like she's about to rip right out of my chest. "I have every right! What would you do if that was me?!" I scream throwing a hand to the billboard of missing persons pictures hanging on his wall. "I was them three fucking years ago! If it was me would you just sit on your hands and do nothing?"

His face pales. "You haven't even thought, he might not just be after mothers of twins. But you let your emotions blind you to the fact that we need help and so I got it and guess what David isn't here. He didn't come because he knew you wouldn't want him to. Some people learn to grow up, you need to start."

Where his face was once pale he is now burning red with rage his eyes filled with hatred. "You are done." He hisses out and I feel my stomach fall.

My anger dissipating. "What?" Suddenly I remember myself and I find myself shrinking in on myself my wolf now whimpering in my chest some how breaking through as I hear more than realize I'm whimpering in the back of my throat.

He's leaning over his desk glaring at me growling in the back of his throat. "Your fired. You want to defy a direct order and go over my head? Fine, once this investigation is over you are done."

Suddenly I don't feel anything but empty.

Everything I had worked to achieve.

"Fine." I mumble numbly.

I don't wait to be dismissed as I spin around and open the door to find everyone staring the ones closer to the door staring in shock or giving me sad looks. Abigail stares at me from next to Justin and they are both staring at me in shock. None of us had expected that. I look to my right to find Agent Hotchner staring down at me with a guarded look. But now that I'm close enough I notice the touch of honey gold to his eyes and the indention of his fangs which have dropped slightly. And his smell...

Suddenly, I'm confused. So confused.


End file.
